


Flower crowns ~Irumatsu fanfic~

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Akamatsu Kaede-centric, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Comfort/Angst, Danganronpa LGBT Exchange, Dead Momota Kaito, Dead Saihara Shuichi, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Iruma Miu, Inventor Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Birthday, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Long-Term Relationship(s), Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito Being an Asshole, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Pansexual Character, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Game(s), Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Rating: PG13, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1969-03-28
Updated: 1969-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In this universe instead of Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa surviving it is Kaede Akamatsu and Miu Iruma surviving with Himiko Yumeno. While mouring the losses of their exes and friends Kaede and Miu start to bond over something they both love....flower crowns. Will this turn into a friendship or something more?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bi or Pan Female Characters ❤, Bisexual Visibility, wlw





	Flower crowns ~Irumatsu fanfic~

Kaede Akamatsu's POV:

We finally made it out of that hell. It was just Himiko, Miu, and I. All alone and now not knowing where to go. Miu started to burst jnto tears. "K-Kiibo he's..." "So is Tenko and Angie." Himiko interrupted and starting to tear up. I sighed thinking about all of the people we lost. Why couldn't it have been me instead of Rantaro, Maki, and Shuichi...? 

"What now?" Himiko asks. Just over the hills we spotted a little cabin with a bunch of my favorite flowers roses and lilies. "I guess if it's empty we could stay there for a bit." Miu said. I smiled and nodded at her "Great idea Miu." Truth be told I have quite the crush on her but I don't want to be hurt again like the previous times so i keep to myself.

Miu seems to be slightly calmed down by my words which i was glad because her greatest invention who was like a brother to her Kiibo died to save us. We all walked up the hill to see what this cabin looked like and to see if anyone was there. What we saw quite shocked us.


End file.
